The present invention pertains generally to beds and bed coverings, and in particular to a method and apparatus for fastening a bed covering such as a sheet or blanket so that the bed coverings will not pull out from under the mattress.
Inventions relating to bed coverings and means for securing same are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,856 shows a grasping system for use on contoured sheets to keep sheets tucked and tight under mattress. The system comprises two independent terry elastic straps having a nylon insert clip attached to each end and an adjustable slide on each front end of the straps. Both straps crisscross along bottom surface portion of the mattress.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,139 illustrates a device to secure the top sheet of bedding from being accidentally pulled out at the foot of the bed. An elongated piece of plastic material is provided for placement between the mattress and the box springs of a bed, wherein the end of the tucked-in top sheet of the bed is in contact with one side of the elongated piece of material, and the other side of the elongated piece is in contact with the box springs. The top sheet securing device is constructed of materials which have a high coefficient of static friction such that the weight of the mattress pressing down upon the tucked-in top sheet is sufficient to provide compression of the plastic material between the top sheet and lower box springs that the top sheet is held in position against the unintentional or accidental pulling out. The top sheet securing device may be alternately made of a thin sheet of vinyl plastic or a thickness of open or closed cell low density polyurethane foam, or a combination of vinyl plastic and polyurethane foam.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,470 discloses a device for holding any number or combination of bedclothes in a fixed position on a bed which comprises three component parts all positioned entirely under the uppermost cushioned structure of the bed: a) an anchor member having a plurality of cooperable fastening means disposed generally at peripheral points on it, the fastening means counter poised against one another, b) a plurality of elasticized retaining members having length adjusting mechanism and cooperable fastening means to those on the anchoring member, and c) a plurality of clamps having pivotally connected gripping segments, a closure forcing element and cooperably insertable associated independent coupling elements, said clamps connected to the retaining members. Any number of bedclothes, at any point adjacent to the lower edge of the uppermost cushioned structure, are wrapped around an associated independent coupling element and the associated independent coupling element and bedclothes are then inserted into the clamps. The bedclothes are then tucked under the uppermost cushioned structure of the bed and the elasticized retaining hand is then fastened to the anchoring member the cooperable fastening means. The bedclothes are fastened to the device at opposite sides of the bed and are so held in place by the device through opposing counterpoised force.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,766 comprises a bed covering anchor having a pair of adjustable length crossing support straps to allow attachment to the area of the corners of a variety of sizes of bed covering placed on bed mattresses. Elastic straps are engaged at the ends of the crossing straps and have a grasping device at one or both ends of each elastic strap to grasp the covering and provide a retracting force to keep the covering taut on the mattress. One or more lateral support straps may also be attached to the cover to keep the longitudinal edges of the covering taut at the points of attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,295,670 describes a bed covering retention apparatus comprising a planar anchor plate having a proximal portion and a distal portion, an upper surface and a lower surface, a first and a second anchor point at the proximal end of the anchor plate to which first and second elastic bands are removably connected. The first and second elastic bands have a proximal end and distal end and extend from the anchor points along the bottom surface of the anchor plate until each emerges upwardly through respective apertures to the top surface of the anchor plate. The bands further include releasable jaws having an adjustable opening and adjustable tension so that the jaws will clamp securely to sheets and covers of varying thicknesses. The elastic bands are of differing lengths, one being suited to clamping to an innermost bed covering and the other for clamping to coverings above the innermost covering.
The present invention is directed to a method and device for securing bed coverings, and specifically to a method and device which connects top or bottom bed coverings, such as sheets, so that the both bed coverings will not pull out from under the mattress. The device is installed between the mattress and the box spring, and comprises an elongated member such as a strap, having an anchor at one end, and a connector at the other end.
Prior art inventions require that the strap attach to the sheet or other bed covering at both ends of the strap. With the present invention, once the anchor is in place, an easy, one-time-only event, attachment is required at only at one end to secure the bed covering in place. This permits ease in changing the sheets preventing potential back injuries, saving time and energy.
With prior art inventions, when changing bed sheets, the entire strap has to be repositioned to be effective. This requires lifting a heavy mattress enough to position the strap in the center of the bed at both ends of the mattress. After the present invention is placed the first and only time so that the anchor is centered between the mattress and the box spring, no mattress lifting is required to attach the strap to the middle of the top sheet for optimal positioning/and value. The strap is merely pulled to the side of the bed until it dangles sufficiently to attach to the middle of the top sheet. Then the user simply slides the top sheet until it is centered and positioned correctly.
Prior art inventions require attachment by a connector at both ends of the strap. While the tension of the strap is pulling inward to produce the tension to keep the sheets tucked, the user has to slide the connector in the opposite direction to slide the sheet over the connector and unto the loop. The present invention permits attaching the sheet into the connector with no tension whatsoever. The sheet is attached as it dangles at the side of the mattress. When the top sheet is attached to the connector in place, the user simply pulls and slides the sheet along the foot of the mattress until it is centered and tucked under the top mattress.
The present invention is easily secured to and prevents the top sheet and blanket from becoming untucked. The present invention permits attachment with the same ease as making the bed with the same risk of injury as making the bed conventionally. The present invention minimizes the prospect of injury because it eliminates the need to remake the bed daily or more often depending on one""s bed-making or changing schedule. Adults and those with back pain are assisted by an invention which permits easy bed-making because all that is needed is to pull and smooth the sheets and blankets, not recenter and re-tuck sheets and blankets. Additionally, the present invention permits easy bed-making by children which assists the parents in this housekeeping task, teaches responsibility, and creates self-sufficiency in even the youngest children.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a method for attaching a top bed covering to a bed, includes (a) providing a bed having a mattress disposed on top of a box spring, the mattress and box spring having adjacent vertical side walls, (b) providing a top bed covering, (c) providing a device for attaching a bed covering to a bed, the device including:
an elongated member having a first end and an opposite second end;
a connector attached to the first end;
an anchor connected to the second end;
(d) positioning the anchor so that it simultaneously abuts the side walls of both the mattress and the box spring, (e) positioning the elongated member between the mattress and the box spring, and, (f) attaching the connector to the top bed covering at the opposite end of the bed from the anchor.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, two devices are placed in adjacent opposing parallel relationship on the underside of the mattress to hold the bottom bed covering, such as a fitted sheet, in place on the mattress.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the anchor has nubbed sides and is placed in a horizontal orientation between the mattress and the box spring. The nubbed sides captively abut the mattress and the box spring and hold the anchor in place.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.